Acri Jacul, Bounty Hunter
by The Dragon Lorde
Summary: Growing up without family is tough. Having your family taken away from you is even tougher. But having family taken when you could have done something? Lisette will not stand for it! She will get the last piece of her family back, even if she has to become a monster.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, and welcome to my first ever story on this site. I'm pretty new at writing (read: typing) so don't be too harsh. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, and when I got started, I literally couldn't stop. Before I knew it, I had typed almost 9,000 words for a single story. Going back and re-reading it, I felt it was too fast paced and skipped too much for me to feel comfortable with it. So, I then had the idea to revise it. I opened a new word document and then this chapter happened. Please, read and review, and leave your thoughts on what I can improve on, or if I should slow down with my pacing more. It still feels a little fast paced. So with that out of the way, onto the disclaimer I'm sure I need.

 **Disclaimer:** The Dragon Lorde does not own World of Warcraft, that right belongs to Blizzard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: A Humble Beginning**

As a young night elf, growing up in the bustling city of Darnassus wasn't easy. Especially if all the people you had called family were no longer with you. I was 2 years old, when my parents had been killed by a raid of furlbogs. It had caught us by surprise, because normally the furlbogs stay in one general area. My family and I had been living in Starbreeze village at the time of the attack. I don't remember everything that had happened, but I do remember being carried out of the village by a sentinel, kicking and screaming for my parents the whole time.

After that sentinel had got me out, she had taken me directly to Darnassus. Of course I had long since passed out from all the emotion of the day. When I had woke up, I had noticed that I wasn't in my bed, but instead on a couch. When my memories from the day before had come back, I had started sobbing loudly. Of course, the sentinel, now out of gear, had come running into to the room. Seeing me there, on the couch in tears, she quickly crossed the room and started comforting me. It was about an hour later that I had managed to dry my tears, with light shaking every now and then, as though I wanted to continue.

That sentinel, who I learned was named Selania Shadebreeze, had sadly informed me that my parents, hadn't made it. Of course I started crying again, this time hugging Selania for all I was worth. When I had managed to stop my tears this time, she then informed me that I would be staying with her for a while. She told me it was to help me adjust after such a traumatic event. I couldn't have cared less. I wanted my mom and dad back. But of course, that small childish hope that they would one day come in and take me home, never came true. I was 4 when I finally had accepted the fact that the world was harsh, and given the chance, it would take everything you had from you.

When I was 6, I had to say another goodbye. Selania had been recalled back to the sentinels. While we both knew the day was coming, it didn't make it any easier. She had argued for hours, to have more time to raise me. Saying that I was still so young, that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself. They had told her that I would be put in an orphanage. That she had been off duty for long enough. They had given me and her one final afternoon together. We spent almost all of it at her house, in each other's arms, just basking in the others presence. I can still remember, vividly, the promise I had made to her. It was one of my most proud, and most embarrassing moments of my life.

 **Flashback**

We were huddled up next to each other, in front of a cozy fire. It was the winter months, so the cold would creep in every now and then. I honestly didn't mind being this close to Selania. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet, but I had grown a small crush on her. Her being years older than me didn't matter to me at all. The reason I hadn't told anyone, most of all her, was because, in Darnassus, same sex relationships were frowned upon. I didn't really understand anything about the social rules, but I could sense it. So I kept quiet. But now that I was about to perhaps see Selania for the last time in my life, I had literally nothing left to lose.

I scooted so I could look at her. "Selania?" I said, in a quiet voice, still not entirely sure if what I was about to do was the right thing. But I had done started, I didn't want to let what little courage I had left to leave me.

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking me through half closed eyelids. She had been enjoying the quiet and warmth.

I gathered up what little courage I had. "I want to marry you, Selania." Now, looking back, this was the most embarrassing thing I had ever done. I hadn't known the deeper meanings behind being married to someone, all I knew was that married people stayed together. And I wanted so badly to stay with her.

She had let out this strangled sound, like a mix between a cough and a laugh. If she had been drinking, I imagine she would have done a spit take. She looked over to me, a blush slowly working its way across her face. "Honey, I don't think you know what it means to be married to someone."

I looked at her confused. "Don't married people love each other, and stay together? I love you, and I want to stay with you." Selania then had this smile slip onto her face.

"I love you too, Lisette. And yes, that is true. Married people do love each other and stay together. But there love is stronger, sweetie. Something that you wouldn't understand until you feel it yourself." I got a little angry at this. Why is it that adults always say 'You're too young, you wouldn't understand'? Well I think I understood plenty.

"I don't care! I love you and I want to marry you!" Selania couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell down backwards and started laughing so loudly. I just got angrier. I'm sure that my face had turned red. "I will marry you, Selania! I don't care if it takes years! When I see you again, I will marry you!"

 **Flashback End**

She had laughed a little harder after that. When she had finally calmed down, she had amusedly said that if we met again, and I could win her over, she would marry me. Of course, being 6 years old, I didn't understand the gravity of what I had promised. Somehow, my proclamation followed by what Selania had said, had been heard by a passing sentinel, who had then reported it to the captain. The next day, Selania was gone. I hadn't known what my promise had done to her. The captain of the sentinels was strongly against same sex relationships, so Selania was punished severely, before being moved to Darkshore permanently. I had expected to see Selania every now and then, figuring she would drop by to check on me when work would allow. But she never came.

After a week of not seeing her, I had snuck out of the orphanage I was placed in. It was surprisingly easy to sneak past the matron and workers. After I had got out, I ran through back alleys and side streets, making my way to Selania's house. When I got there, I grabbed the key she had hidden for me, in case I had ever gotten locked out, and opened the door. What I saw inside almost broke my six year old heart. All of Selania's stuff had been removed. The couch me and her had spent nights on, just lying in her arms. Her bed, which I remember coming to every now and then after a particularly bad nightmare. Even my room in her house had been emptied. I had walked back to the living room, and I fell to the floor and started sobbing.

I was there for hours. By the time I could pull myself from the floor, night had already fallen. I walked out, locked the door and hid the key, before heading back to the orphanage. Over the next few weeks, I had asked every sentinel I could find if they had seen Selania. The most common response I would get would be along the lines of 'The freak got what she deserved'. I of course, being six, almost seven, didn't understand why they were so mean. I had once seen a few of these sentinels laughing and joking with Selania when I would come to find her. So after those few weeks, I gave up that method. My next idea had been to go to the different classes to see if they could maybe help.

The Priestesses weren't of much help, just telling me that 'She had fallen from grace, and had to seek redemption'. Whatever that meant. The Druids weren't particularly helpful either. They had told me that she had lost her way, and had to find the back by herself. This upset me more than I was willing to admit. I didn't want to lose her like I did my parents. I had said this, and the leader of the Druids, Mal-something-or-other, had looked at me with sympathy. He had said "My child, Selania is not lost in the sense that she has passed. She just has to figure a few things out in her life. She is probably just fine." And for some reason, this didn't ease my worries.

I went to the Mages next. They didn't even dignify me with an answer, only a look of disgust would show up in their eyes. Figuring that was a bust, I decided to go to the Warriors. But when I saw my first glimpses of them, I could tell they wouldn't be of much help. I then went to the hunters. I figured that they could help me, with their tracking skills, maybe they could help me find her. It was childish, but I was 6, cut me some slack. They of course wouldn't help me either, they even went as far as to tell me she could go die for all they cared. I ran away, tears freely flowing. I didn't look where I was going, just letting my feet guide me. When I finally stopped I had found myself outside of Selania's home. There was sign that hung on the door that said "CONDEMED". I didn't know what that meant, and I didn't care. I got the key and went inside. I sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring into the empty fire rack, hoping it give me the answers I sought.

I knew there was only one place left to go to. The Rogues. But I also knew they wouldn't do anything without payment. Selania had told me about all of the classes one day. I had asked about the Rogues because she hadn't gone in depth on them as she had the others. She got this nervous look on her face and told me that they were assassins. I was confused at the word, and asked her its meaning.

 **Flashback**

"An Assassin is a person who gets paid to do jobs." Selania said to me. I grew even more confused. Didn't everyone get paid to do jobs? I voiced this to her. She chuckled, before saying "Yes, Lisette, everyone does get paid to do jobs. The difference between regular people and Rogues, is that the Rogues take the dirtier jobs that most people won't do."

I scrunched up my nose. "Like collecting garbage?" Selania laughed harder this time. I just looked at her angrily. She then ruffled my hair, me swiping at her hand and missing.

"No Lisette, not like collecting garbage." She then got more serious. "I mean jobs like going out into the world, and killing certain people, or kidnapping a princess." My eyes grew wide.

"Why would they do that? Isn't it wrong to kill people?" Tears started to gather in the corner of my eyes. The thought of killing someone made my stomach twirl.

Selania smiled a comforting smile at me. She pulled me over into her lap, and started rubbing my back. I couldn't put much effort into resisting even if I wanted to. I was always taught that killing people was wrong, so why were there people that got paid to do so? I noticed her shirt starting get wet. It was then that I noticed I was crying. She started to rock back and forth, me in her lap sobbing into her stomach. When I had finally quieted down enough, she continued. "In most cases, you would be right. But the Rogues are different. I personally don't know why they do the things they do, but I do know that sometimes, the less appealing option is the only one you have. So they stay in business, because they get paid to do these things, and there will always be someone that wants someone else dead. We can't change that."

 **Flashback End**

So I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't have any money, but I also knew the Rogues would do anything without payment. So I started to think of ways to get money. The first problem almost immediately identified itself. I didn't know how much I would need to get this done. I couldn't just use a couple of copper, no one would even glance at me. I would have to collect a lot of gold. And that's when the second problem showed up. How would I go about collecting enough to cover this? My first thought was sitting on a sidewalk asking for money. But that wouldn't get me anything substantial once they learned my reason. But I couldn't think of anything else. I could just not tell them my reason, but that would be suspicious, and wouldn't get me anything.

I sat there thinking for about 3 hours. I thought I had come up with a solution. It would take me years, sitting on the sidewalk asking for money, then at a job, to get enough money to buy a quest. I wouldn't waste that amount of time, just to buy a quest to search for Selania, I would do it myself. First I would need the skills to do so. Then I would need weapons to defend myself. And finally I would need a way to get around quick enough to search for her. I started to get excited as I realized all of these things, I could find here in Darnassus.

' _I could get weapons easily enough. It would probably take some sneaking, but I could maybe get a pair of daggers and a sword, which is what I think I'll need. Next, I might want a ranged weapon, for when swords and daggers aren't good enough. I think the hunters should have a couple lying around.'_ I find a pencil lying in my room, that whoever cleaned out the place hadn't got. But I didn't have any paper. I looked around the house for anything to write on. I finally found a 'To Do' list, _'how appropriate',_ tore off a sheet and started writing _. 'After getting the weapons, I'll need abilities to make this easier.'_ I walked back into Selania's room and sat against a wall. _'Maybe I should get something from all the classes here.'_

I didn't know at the time, but what I would go on to do would be considered impossible by most. I didn't know that the people of this world, thought that you couldn't learn more than one class. Many had actually tried. They would learn one discipline, then try to learn another, but found they could not. Later on, after I had learned of this, I had wondered why I could learn different class's abilities. And therein lied the answer. I didn't learn everything one class had to teach, I picked and chose a few abilities from each one I had access to. I think that is why I was able to learn different class's spells. But I didn't know this then.

' _Hmm, let's see. Let's start with the Druids. I don't think they keep a very tight guard on their tomes. Okay, so what spells do I want and/or need? Definitely that Shapeshift thing I saw some doing. That could come in handy. It would also solve my transportation needs. Other than that, I don't really know all they can do. Okay, I guess for now, I'll just find the tome for Shapeshifting.'_ With that, Lisette set out, about to make history.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back, and thank you for continuing to read my first foray into the world of writing. This chapter just started writing itself after I got a basic plot for it. It actually surprised me how quickly words and paragraphs were building themselves. I really enjoyed immersing myself into this world I have written. I can strangely find myself playing the scenes in my head after writing them. Maybe this is how great writers are able to breathe life into a bunch of words, they put themselves into the world and just make decisions based around how they would act. Well anyway, enough of my rambling, onto Chapter 2!

 **Disclaimer:** The Dragon Lorde does not own World of Warcraft. If I did, then I wouldn't be in my crap trailer, and in some house somewhere other than Kentucky.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: Learning New Things**

Finding the Druids' library was easy enough. Getting in on the other hand, was going to prove slightly more difficult. As I had approached the library, from an alley opposite it, I noticed that there were several guards posted around the entrance. Scooting back slightly, so my form was hidden in shadows, I sat there for a few hours, just watching them. Of course before I could memorize the pattern, a disturbance happened a little to the left. Apparently, some older night elf had drunk a little too much ale, and was wobbling his way down the street, shouting at passersby. The Druid's, having seen this, moved to confront the man.

Realizing my chance, I scurried as quietly as I could into the building. Once inside, I quickly found a place to hide. After what felt like hours, I had noticed that they had locked down the building, meaning that the guards that were still here, would be more focused keeping people out. They wouldn't even realize that I was already inside. Opening my hiding place slightly, I looked around. After checking, and triple checking to make sure I was clear, I left my hiding place slowly.

Looking around I noticed the tomes lining the walls. I quickly started looking through them, taking about a second to glance at each title to see if it was the one I was looking for. After a minute or two of walking along the outer wall, I finally found the tome I was looking for. Quickly pulling it out, and remembering where the spot was, I looked around before putting my back to the wall, and sitting down. Opening the book, I quickly started skimming the important parts, like how to initiate the transformation, and how to change back after done. I skipped over the section that listed the things you could transform into, for reasons that still escape me. Perhaps had I read that, I wouldn't have been able to do many of the things I can.

After I had memorized the process, I sat the book down and scooted over a little. I figured I would practice with something small first. I focused on growing my hair longer. Not much, I know, but I was always told to start small to see if you know how to do something, then move onto the more complicated stuff when you felt more comfortable. Focusing on my hair, I went through the mental process of starting the transformation. Sometime during this my eyes had closed, so I didn't see the process actually happen. My hair had started to slowly creep down my back before speeding up slightly. When I felt satisfied that I had done enough, I stopped willing the change, and opened my eyes. I would have screamed had I not been in this situation, where I could still be caught. I couldn't contain it completely though, so a loud gasp left my mouth.

Quickly covering my mouth and listening, I sat petrified for what felt like an eternity. After I was sure I was good, I moved my hands from my mouth to my hair. Now I was tall for a six year old, standing at about 3'3", and I was still sitting down, but my hair was well beyond 6 feet long! It had pooled around me in a waterfall of silky white, swaying slightly as I looked around at it all. I was shocked that I had done it on my first try. Realizing my success, I started celebrating, doing so quietly. If anyone had saw me, they probably would have fallen down laughing. A tall six year old with six foot long hair, dancing to some imaginary music.

After my celebration, I quickly sat back down by the book, re-reading the reversal process. Focusing on it, this time keeping my eyes open, I saw my hair quickly start to shoot back up into my head. I have to admit, that first time doing it, it felt really weird feeling my hair grow back into my head. When it had finally stopped, my hair had returned to its natural shoulder length. I started repeating the process, trying to get less time between starting and finishing, while also trying to concentrate less on doing so. After an hour of watching my hair grow and shrink, I finally decided I was comfortable enough to move on.

I figured next I should try something a little more substantial, turning my skin to scales. Again, not the most elaborate thing I could have done, but just something to make sure I could. I quickly thought about turning the skin on the back of my hand into scales, but nothing happened. I started to think. I knew that the transformation worked, so why didn't my skin change? Maybe I had to specify what type of scales? It was a strange thought, but it was all I could come up with. Why would I need to think of a specific type of scale?

The first thing to pop into my mind were snakes, they had scales, right? After that thought, I felt my hand tingle. Looking down, my eyes widened when they saw the back of my hand covered in snake scales. Getting excited, I quickly tried to think of other animals that had scales, but my mind was drawing a blank. Just as I was about to give up and move on, a random thought floated through my mind. At first, I didn't quite understand it, but as I saw the back of my hand start changing, I realized it must have been another creature with scales.

The scales that replaced the snakes, were a lot bigger and looked thicker than a snakes. I tapped them, not feeling any of it in my hand, meaning they would probably be strong enough to dull a lot of damage. Going over every creature I could think of, only one came to mind. And as I thought it, I felt something within my body react. I found my whole hand turning into a claw that was slightly disproportionate to my arm. I stared in awe, quickly going back over the book. I read somewhere in the book, mention of this particular thing happening to others. Finding the page I started to read.

" _When the druid first begins training, they must first find their spirit animal. To do this, the young druid must go through every animal they can think of until they feel a pulse from within. When they feel this, it means they have found the animal that their spirit takes."_

' _That means that the form my spirit takes is that of a…'_ "…dragon." I think and then whisper to myself. Quickly going back to the book, I flipped through to see if there was any mention. As I was about to reach the end, finding descriptions of all common creatures, but nothing on dragons, I found what looked to be a poem. After reading a few lines, I realized it was not.

" _If there ever comes a time, when a being with the dragon as their spirit animal arrives, take heed. Because they will be the herald of a change that will shake the very planet itself. The gods will help this being along their path, but only if they are not shunned by those they love. If that is to happen, then the world of Azeroth will face a mighty foe, that even the aspects would find to be a challenge."_

I didn't really understand the majority of it, but I had to believe it was about me. I mean, how many other people would have the dragon as their spirit animal? Not a lot, if this prophecy was to go by. It talked about only one person. So I had to assume it meant me. Looking up at a nearby window, I saw light starting to filter in. I started panicking, closing the book and placing it back in its spot. I rushed as quietly as I could to my hiding place, which was I just barely small enough to get into. I had to think of a way out of here or I would be caught.

' _Ahhhh, why didn't I think of a way out?! I barely even made it in! Think Lisette, think!'_ I started to hear footsteps making their way down the hall. Panicking even more, I finally thought of something that might work. If I were to Shapeshift into a mouse, maybe I could sneak my way out that way. Focusing on a mental picture of a mouse, I felt my body start changing. Right as a night elf rounded the corner into the library, I was scurrying along the wall, making my way out. Surprisingly the Druid didn't even glance at me. Quickly making my way to the door, I hid in a crevice to the right of the doorway. Night elves were coming and going almost nonstop. Seeing a break in traffic, I burst from my hiding place, making sure to stick to the wall. I reached the door and rounded the corner, before scurrying off into the forest behind the library.

Finding a tree, I quickly scurried up it. Reaching the thickest branch I could, I climbed on it and looked around. After making sure the coast was clear, I changed back, with it taking about 3 seconds to complete. I let all of the excitement from the night escape from my body. People that were in Darnassus smiled as they heard the sounds of glee coming from a child. There was something so pure about a child's laughter that could bring a smile to almost all people.

Back with Lisette, after she had let almost all of her excitement go, she then looked down towards the ground. Suddenly she realized just how high she was. Jumping back and clutching the tree, she tried thinking of a way to get down. But her terrified mind wouldn't allow it.

After about an hour, I had finally calmed down enough to think. _'That is a really long way down, and I don't think I would survive a fall from this height. How am I going to get out of this?'_ I sat with my back to the tree, and just thought. After an hour, I heard hooting on a limb above me. Looking up, I saw one of the most beautiful birds I had ever seen. I started though when I realized it was looking right at me. It nodded at me, before taking flight, gliding through the trees so gracefully. I just sat there for a few minutes, before my mind drifted back to the prophecy. _"…The gods will help this being along their path…"_ And it clicked. That must have been either one of the gods, or one of their messengers. The gods don't normally visit mortals, so I was leaning towards the later.

I then realized what it was trying to tell me. I smiled and the thought of dragon wings coming out of my back. I was surprised when it actually worked. Flapping them a bit to get used to moving them, I looked down while still flapping them. If this didn't work, I would at best be injured, at worst I would probably die. But great things worth having never come without risk. And this was both the greatest thing I could imagine, while at the same time the riskiest. Taking a deep breath, I gave a great flap as I dove forward.

Now I knew next to nothing about flying. I knew that wings or magic is what kept you up, but I didn't know the mechanics behind it. So for my first try at flying, I did pretty well. Of course, I still got hurt.

Falling down, I tried flapping as hard as I could. I managed to get a little bit of lift, but not enough to balance against gravity. I slowed my fall down enough, that death wasn't a possibly, but I would still get hurt. As I got closer to the ground, and realizing I couldn't flap right, what I did was, I turned my wings horizontal to act as a kind of parachute to slow my fall even more. What happened, I hadn't expected. Oh it slowed my fall a bit more alright, but I also started moving slightly forward. So as I came into contact with the ground, my feet tried to find purchase, only for my left ankle to twist the wrong way. Of course, I did the thing any normal 6 year old who got hurt would do. I started wailing.

By this time, I had done reversed my transformation, so my wings were gone. I was on my back, crying as loud as I could. Thankfully, a passing druid, on his way back from training, heard me and came running in my direction. Finding me, and quickly locating the problem, he started to use some magic to make the pain go away. My crying slowed as the pain faded, and looking down I was surprised it had. My foot was still twisted at an angle the looked very painful, but I couldn't feel it. He said some words that were lost to me as I was still in shock. I finally snapped out of it when his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" He said with the most calming voice I had ever heard. I looked at him and managed to nod to show I could hear him. I wasn't going to trust my words. Seeing my nod, he continued. "I'm going to have to move you so I can get you help. I don't know how to fix a broken ankle, but I do know someone who does, ok?" I managed another nod, still not trusting my words. By now my tears had finally stopped. He nodded to himself, then gently lifted me up into his arms. As he started running back towards the building I had just escaped from this morning, the rocking as he ran slowly lulled me into a sleep, the exhaustion from the day catching up to me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When my consciousness started to return to me, I noticed that I could hear people talking off to my left. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to listen to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I opened my eyes before looking around. I noticed I was back in the Druids place, although it probably wasn't the library. Looking down at my foot, I saw that it had been fixed and was wrapped in cloth. Glancing around, I noticed I was in a room by myself, with a window on the wall opposite the door, which was slightly ajar. I could still hear the voices filtering in through the door.

I removed the covers, noticing with a blush that they had changed me out of my rags, and into a forest green robe. I didn't particularly like the robe, because it reminded me too much of dresses, which weren't really my style. But I couldn't really complain, it was better than my rags by far. For one, it didn't have holes in random places, and it was really soft, although I could also tell, tugging at it slightly, that it was more durable than normal clothing as well. Standing up, I felt a slight ache in my left foot, but not so much as to stop me from walking. I also felt a slight breeze. Blushing, I patted my legs and crotch, blush growing as I realized they had taken my pants as well. And considering I had stopped wearing panties a while ago, I was basically naked under the robe.

After the embarrassment left, it was replaced by anger. Well, as much anger as a 6 year old could muster. I, of course, didn't want to go barging out there, demanding answers. I would look ridiculous. So I reigned in my anger, storing it deep within myself, like I had done every time I would get angry. So I sat back down on the bed, feeling the cloth rubbing slightly, and I started to think. _'I don't want to be asked why I was in the forest with my ankle broken, I don't think I could lie good enough to fool them. So going out the front is out of the question. So how do I get out?'_ Looking around, and hearing the voices in the hall slowly fading, my eyes find purchase on the window, and the proverbial light bulb lit up over my head. _'Okay, so I can get out through the window. First, how high am I?'_ Walking over to the window, and standing on my tippy toes, I could see that I was on the second story of the building. _'Okay, not too high. Now, how am I going to get down? I don't want to try flying just yet, that's better to be practiced before attempting anything like what I did earlier. Hmm…'_

Looking around outside the window, I saw that there was a tree within reach. _'That'll work. I'll change into a squirrel and climb down that tree.'_ Making my mind up, I walk over to the door, and peak outside to see if anyone is coming. Seeing no one, I close the door, before walking back over and opening the window. Quickly transforming into the desired squirrel, I make my way onto the ledge. As I see the tree and make my way over, I notice that I'll have to jump a small distance to get to it. Working up the courage, I back up a little bit, as much as I could on this ledge, and dart forward. When I reach the edge, I jump as hard as I can.

I barely make it to the branch. What had looked like a small distance, felt like it was a lot bigger because I was in a smaller body. I grabbed onto the branch as it dipped down. I looked down, thinking maybe if it dips low enough… But nope, I was still way to high off the ground to drop from this height. So, mustering all the strength I could, I started climbing up the limb, it straightening out as I did so. Finally making it to the trunk, I looked down, seeing small branches I could jump to, to make my way down. Going down as far as I can, which is still a few feet off the ground, I stop to look around. I don't see anyone around, so I quickly drop down while changing back to my natural form.

By the time I hit the ground, I was back to 3'3", and I wasn't hurt in the slightest. Of course I was still in the robe, so I quickly transformed into a mouse, and started scurrying along the street towards… _'I suppose it's now my house, since I don't think Selania is coming back.'_ I looked down sadly, almost missing the turn I was supposed to make. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of hiding when I saw someone approaching, and staying in the shadows, I had made it to my house. Looking around, I changed back and opened the door. Locking the door behind me, I quickly went in search of more comfortable clothes, not that the robe wasn't comfortable, it felt fantastic, I just wasn't comfortable in it.

Searching the entire house found me nothing. I kept forgetting they took pretty much everything. Blushing, I did the only thing I could. I took it off. And strangely enough, being naked felt more comfortable than being in anything that resembled a dress. I laid the robe in Selania's old room, and made my way to the bathroom. The bathroom came fully equipped with a tub, sink, toilet and a full body mirror. What I came for was the mirror. Until I could get a hold of some better clothes, I would have to resort to Shapeshifting. Looking myself over in the mirror, I examined myself. Light pink skin, a heart shaped face with freckles across the bridge of my nose. White hair did up into ponytail with two bangs framing my face. Two claw-like marks going over my eyes. And despite being only 6 years old, a quickly developing figure. I wasn't much to look at now, but I was sure I would be a beauty in the future. And no, that wasn't vanity. 'Hmph'

I struck several poses, trying to picture what I was going to do about clothing. _'Hmm, well I could cover my body in dragon scales. But that would be too attention drawing, and I don't want attention right now. Maybe I just try shifting my body to look like clothes?'_ And that is what I did. I first started by shifting my legs to look like they had dark leather leggings on, and rubbing my hand against it, I still felt like I was naked. Which was a little embarrassing, because I would be walking around, feeling like I was naked. So clothes were a must. This was only temporary. Next, I changed my chest to look like a dark leather cuirass was covering it. Feeling at least a little satisfied that now, at least nobody would think I was naked. My next order of business would be to start gather the supplies I would need. I might also need a few more spells to be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** The Dragon Lorde unfortunately doesn't own World of Warcraft, that privilege belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

 **Chapter 3: More Spells and My First Quests**

Deciding to get a few spells for the adventure to come, I start thinking of a few that I would need. _'Alright, first the druids. I know how to get in and out easily enough, so I guess tonight, I'll make my way back in and look at the spells they have.'_ I would also maybe need a paper to write down the spells I chose, because I would want to get a few this time. So I went to the kitchen and got that. With that, I set out. Making my way out of my house, locking the door and hiding the key, I made my way into town. Of course, walking through Darnassus, feeling like I was naked, I felt really weird. I staked out the druid library and waited.

When night fell, I Shapeshifted into a mouse again and made my way in. Luckily, there are several ways for small critters to get in. Once inside, I make my way to where all the books are. I look around at the shelves, and see that they are labeled alphabetically. Sighing, I started at A and slowly made my way around the room, stopping every now and then when one spell caught my eye. When I had finally made my way through every shelf, I had surprisingly only got 6 more spells. **Moonfire, Healing Touch, Regrowth, Entangling Roots, Soothe Animal,** and **Tranquility**. Of course it would take a while to master these spells, but still, only a few. I guess my next order of business would be getting some info on the other places I would need to go, while practicing the spells when I could.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took several months to get all of the info I would need. In that time I had all but mastered **Moonfire** , while the others were coming along at a decent pace. In that time, my seventh birthday had come and gone. It was a quiet affair, with just me to celebrate it. I imagined that, wherever Selania was, she was celebrating with me. The idea comforted me.

My next target was the Mage library. I had staked it out for several nights in a row one week, to document the guard rotation. I was currently on a roof across from the building. Over the few months, while I was staking out the different class libraries, I had finally managed to learn how to fly. Of course, while in Darnassus, I could only do so as a small bird, or an owl, but it made getting around quite a bit quicker. So I was perched on a roof, in my preferred owl form, waiting for the guards to change shifts.

My plan was to fly quickly to one of the windows, swiftly Shapeshift into a mouse, and make my way in. That was another thing I learned, how to transition between forms in just under a second. Noticing the other guards arriving, I took flight. I flew right up to the first window on the first floor, which was quite a way up the building, shifted to a mouse midair, and landed on the window seal silently. Looking back at the guards, I noticed, thankfully, they either hadn't seen me, or they just ignored me.

Making my way in, I scurried through the halls, looking for the library. Finally finding the right door, which was slightly ajar, I made my way in. Once inside, I looked around to check if there were any people in here. It might be late at night, but some students, I had learned, loved to come here late at night to study. Why they would LOVE to study in the middle of the night escaped me, but to each their own. Thankfully there was only one student here tonight. A young male night elf, sitting at a table in one of the corners.

This would be tricky, but I could make it work. Thankfully, the mages differed from the druids, in that they had their library set up like an actual library, and didn't just dig shelves into walls. So there were rows, upon rows of shelves, filled to brim with tomes. I actually sort of had an idea of what I wanted to get, so with that in mind I went to through the shelves looking for the ones I wanted. I would occasionally change back to reach a book to write it down. About halfway through getting the spells, the young mage got up and left. He stopped by the door for a second, turning to look back in the room. I had been near the front, so I had seen him start leaving. When he looked back, I hid in the nearest shelf, just out of sight. He got a look in his eye, before turning to leave.

Realizing that he was probably alerting the guards, I started to speed up a bit. In total, it took about 30 minutes, but I got about 7 different spells I found that could be useful. They were **Frost Bolt, Fire Ball, Arcane Missiles, Arcane Explosion, Conjure Food & Water, Frost Nova, **and **Mirror Image**. Several useful spells, and not just for combat. The conjure food and water would help if I ever ran out of food while away from any civilization.

After I had gathered the spells, I started making my way towards the exit. Right as I was about to exit, the alarm sounded. Luckily, I was in mouse form, so I quickly scurried to the top of the nearest shelf. Right as I made it to the top, several guards burst in. The one in front, who must have been the leader, started yelling out commands. "Find the intruder, girls! That mage said there was a person in here, and all other apprentices are accounted for." The others just nodded before dispersing. Unfortunately, my only exit was the door, and the guard was standing right in front of it.

' _Damn that apprentice! Now I have to avoid the guards to get out of here.'_ I thought, before looking around for any mouse holes within reach. Finding none in my immediate area, I think to myself _'How am I going to get out of here! There's no windows, there's no easy to reach mouse holes, the only thing I can think of is to…'_ I suddenly start sweating. _'The only thing I can think of is to walk right past her.'_ And by this, I mean hug the wall till I get out the door, then quickly round the corner. Like an actual mouse would do.

Building up my courage, I scurried down the bookcase, to the wall, and ran along it till I reached the door. Right as I get to the door, I hear the lead guard startle, but I don't stop to look. I kept going. Thankfully, she doesn't pursue me, thinking me a regular mouse. I make my way back to the window I came in from, climb up and out, and jump off the ledge. Midair, I transform back into an owl and fly to the nearest tree. Landing on a branch, I look back at the building. A crowd is gathering in front, wondering what is going on.

Panting for just a second, I then start smiling with joy. I had done it! I got a few spells, and got out without getting caught. Admittedly, I did trigger the alarm, but I never got caught. Although, I should probably wait before I go to my next target. Let the tension die down a little. Catching my breath, I start flying back home. I guess for the next few months, I'll just practice the spells.

Reaching my house, I make my way inside. Over the last few months, I had managed to swipe a few things. Such as an old mattress. I wasn't the best, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. I also managed to get a desk and chair. Sitting in my chair, I lay my notepad down and tear out each spell. They're on one page a piece, so I can study them separately. Looking them over, I contemplate, _'Which one should I learn first? I don't think fire ball is a good one to start with, especially indoors. Hmmm.'_ While thinking this, my stomach rumbles. _'Well, I guess Conjure food and water it is.'_ I think, laughing to myself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few months I mastered **Conjure Food and Water,** and also a few of the druid spells as well. I had started on most of the spells I had got, but I left a few for later. Didn't want to stretch myself to thin.

Sitting in my room, on the mattress, completely naked, eating a piece of bread that I had conjured, I started thinking. _'I'm going to need to get some clothes. Because while I feel comfortable naked while I'm by myself, it's not so out in public. I probably should start looking for some clothing stores.'_ Standing up and heading into the bathroom, I start **Shapeshifting** to make myself look as non-noticeable as possible. After finishing that, I head out, locking the door behind me.

The first store I came across looked like it only sold civilian clothing, not something I would need if I was going to go after Selania. Moving on, it took me 30 minutes to find a shop that actually sold anything decent. Looking into the window, I saw rows upon rows of good leather armor. I know I didn't want any mail or plate, because it would be too bulky.

I manage to spot some prices on them, and honestly? They aren't bad prices. I could probably take a few quests to earn enough to buy those. But then, the problem with that was nobody would give a child any quests. I stood there looking into the store thinking, before a light bulb went off over my head. I remembered where this shop is, and I rushed to get back home. Weaving around people with a grace all its own, I almost never touched anyone. When I made it home, I went inside and straight back to the bathroom.

Reverting all changes, leaving me stark naked, I started thinking. _'If I change my appearance to that of an older elf, maybe I could get people to give me quests.'_ So looking at myself in the mirror, I started contemplating what I wanted to look like. _'Okay, obviously, make myself taller. Change my hair color to Royal Purple. Darken my skin tone a bit. Change facial features ever so slightly. Okay. Looks really good.'_ I was running my hands up and down my body, checking for imperfections. _'Hmm, I might also want to make my breasts bigger. Widen the hips a little. Hmmm…'_ If anyone had walked in, they would have said I was checking myself out in the mirror, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Finally finished with all the changes I gave myself a smirk. "I look sexy." Before my eyes widened at the voice that was still the same as a 6 year old. I quickly changed my voice to be slightly deeper. "How about now?" Hearing that silky voice coming from the elf in the mirror, I blushed a deep purple. Quickly shifting my body to have my "Clothes", I walked out of the bathroom. It felt really weird walking around, with longer limbs, and a higher sense of balance. I just practiced walking around until I could comfortably do so. After about 30 minutes of that, I left to head back to the store.

I wasn't quite confident yet to go running like this, so I walked at a slightly faster than leisurely pace. Of course, because of this, I was getting a lot of attention, and not the kind I was used to. I saw men looking at me with some emotion I didn't know, in their eyes. I saw women looking at me, in what could only be jealousy, although I didn't know why. It made me feel a little self-conscious, so I quickened my pace as much as I could. As I continued to walk, I saw more and more of those looks, and it was making me feel uncomfortable. Finally, after an eternity of that walk, I made it to the shop from earlier.

As I entered the shop, there was a lady behind the counter, reading something or other. She looked up, hearing the door open, before her eyes landed on me. I could almost immediately see the jealousy again, and the fake smile she used to cover it. "Hello and welcome to Leather Wares, Everywhere. How may I help you?" I looked at her before giving her a smile and saying.

"I don't know if you can, but I am willing to at least ask." She looked slightly disgruntled that I could potentially be wasting her time. She motion me to go on. "Well I was hoping to buy some of the armor in here, but I'm short on money. You wouldn't happen to know anyone giving out a quest or two, would you?" She paused looking slightly curios, before thinking on my question.

"Well I know a few people that could help. In Dolanaar, there are several night elves there that have a few things they need done." I nod slightly. That was actually very helpful. Now that I think about it, wasn't that one of the villages Selania carried me past on her way here? I wasn't sure, so might as well ask.

"Is that, that village that's just down the path from Darnassus?" She looked at me strangely for second, as if I had asked a stupid question.

"Yeah, just follow the path out of Darnassus, and you'll reach it in no time. Now get out, if you're not going to buy anything, you're wasting my time."

I raise my hands slightly and say, "Ok, Ok sheesh." and made my way out. So coming back to this shop might not be a good idea after all. The cashier wasn't very friendly. Making my way through Darnassus, I lose myself to my thoughts. I hadn't been out of Darnassus since Selania had brought me here, those 5 years ago. It would be a little strange leaving what had been my home for the majority of my life.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the gates of Darnassus looming in front of me. Stopping for a second, I just stared at them with slight trepidation. Did I really feel comfortable leaving my home yet? Then I remembered all of the good times I had, had with Selania, and my determination was renewed. I would find her, even if it meant doing things I was uncomfortable with.

Making my way through the gates, I was hailed by one of the guards, who then walked up to me. "Where you off to?" I looked at her slightly puzzled. The guard must have seen my expression, because she went on to say, "We have to ask every citizen leaving Darnassus where they are heading. I don't really remember the reason why, but I do remember the last time I didn't. I got reprimanded and had to clean out the toilets at HQ. Not fun." She said with a slightly disgusted look. I looked at her with sympathy. Yeah that would not be fun at all.

"I'm off to Dolanaar, to get some quests to maybe make some extra money." She then got this look of realization on her face, before nodding. She wrote something down on her notepad, before looking back up to me.

"I'll also need your name, so we can log you leaving, and when you eventually return." I kept my outward appearance calm, while on the inside, I was mildly freaking out. Should I give my actual name, or just make one up? If I give my actual name, would they recognize it?

"My name is Lucia." This is actually my last name, but since I hardly ever had to use it, it made sense that, hopefully, no one would recognize it. The guard nods and writes it down.

"Alright, looks like your good to go. Be safe, adventurer Lucia." I nod and start walking, while quietly thinking to myself _'Adventurer?'_ I mean, I guess that is what I would be considered, right? An adventurer.

Making my way out of Darnassus, I start following the road. Walking down the path, I allowed my mind to wander. Just letting my thoughts drift to and fro. It was finally, 2 hours later that I got to Dolanaar. I apparently hadn't thought to ask how long it would take. So by the time I reached the village, my feet were practically killing me. As I approached the town I noticed that there were just a few buildings scattered around the road. Off the right side of the road, there appeared to be an inn. On the left side of the road, there looked to be a building built into a tree. I see a lady standing out front looking slightly upset. Walking up to her, I ask her "Hello, what seems to be the problem?"

She turns to look at me, staring at my "armor" before getting this hopeful look on her face. "You wouldn't happen to be headed south would you?"

I stare at her for a second, before replying "I could, why?" Her hopeful look grows slightly.

"My colleague, Denalan, has a camp along the eastern end of Lake Al'ameth. He is studying and experimenting on the plant life of Teldrasill. He had ordered some rare earths from Darnassus, but the delivery was late, only recently arriving in Dolanaar." She looked slightly agitated when she said this. "Is there any way you would be willing to take it to him?" She gave me a really hopeful look. I looked slightly apprehensive, and was about to accept, when she said "I'll even throw in some coin if you do so." She looked slightly scared. I frowned slightly.

"I was about to accept before you continued. What has you so worried?" I ask. She looks down slightly.

"Well there are quite a few monsters the have been coming up out of Lake Al'ameth recently. I am really worried about Denalan." She admitted. I understood exactly how she felt. Sometimes, Selania would leave me at home, telling me she was going out hunting. I always worried she would never return. Thankfully, every time she did. But it seems like this Denalan just stays out in the field.

I gave her the most comforting look I could. "I'll make sure he's ok, alright?" Her expression lightened up immediately. I then adopted an understanding look. "You like him, don't you?" She blushed so bright, I swear it almost lit up the night. I nodded, before asking "Have you told him?" She looked slightly down, before shaking her head. "You need to tell him. You never know when you'll see him next. Maybe if you tell him, he won't always be out in the field." She nodded slightly still blushing.

She then handed me a bag of coins, along with what I could only assume was the rare earth. "Please, make sure he's safe." She pleaded. I nodded, and in a rare moment for me, hugged her. She startled slightly, before returning the hug.

I whispered to her, "Next time you see him, be sure to tell him." She nodded slightly in the embrace. We separated, and I nodded to her. She smiled back at me as I turned. I started heading south, past the inn and several buildings. When I reached a slight downward incline, a sentinel appeared next to me. Having had this happen many times, I didn't jump, as I'm sure others would.

She stopped me before saying "There are monsters ahead." She looked over my form. "I would at least get a weapon before you go any further." I blushed slightly, she was attractive in that armor. She must have thought I was embarrassed at not having a weapon. "There are a few vendors in the inn up there that sell a few weapons." I nodded, thanking her, before turning around and hurrying off.

Making my way into the inn, I see several people selling various things. The first thing I do though, before approaching any of them, is check how much money that lady had gave me. Opening up the pouch, I see what has to be at least 90 silver. My jaw drops slightly at amount I got just from agreeing to help her. Nodding to myself I approach the leather merchant. I would need some actual armor if I was going to face monsters. After buying a full set, I then looked around for a weapon merchant. Turns out, he was just a few stalls over. Heading over to him, I see a variety of different weapons. I eventually decide on getting a short sword and a dagger.

After getting everything, I check my pouch again to see I still have quite a few silver still left. Pocketing it, I turn around and head towards a random room. After making sure it was empty and locking the door, I reverse my "clothing" and put on the armor. Having actual clothes on again after basically being naked for a while felt weird. Strapping the sword and dagger to my side, I unlock the door and head back to that downwards incline. I see the sentinel off to the side look me over, before nodding in approval. I make my way down the incline, and I finally see what both the sentinel and that lady meant.

There were monsters made out of what looked like orange seaweed. I see several sentinels fighting some. I then notice that they appear to be leaving animals alone. So, thinking fast, I Shapeshift into a squirrel again. I make my way past several of the monsters, with them ignoring me all the while. When I finally reach the lake, I notice off to the left, what looked to be a pier. And behind it, I can juuuust make out a camp. Seeing as that's the only camp I can see, I turn left and follow the lake around.

It takes me several minutes to reach the camp, despite how small the distance is. I then realize, that because I'm a squirrel, it would take me longer. When I finally reach the camp, I quickly turn back into my adult form. I notice that the clothing thankfully changed with me. _'Hmm, I wonder if it'll change sizes if I were to change back to my natural form.'_ Putting that thought to the back of my mind for now, deciding to check it when I get home, I approach the form of a male Night Elf, bent over what looks to be a planter. I clear my throat, causing him to jump slightly. He stands up and turns around, before asking "Can I help you?" looking slightly agitated.

"I brought you your delivery of rare earth." I say, hold up the bag. His face brightens considerably.

"Ah it's here! I have waited for this rare earth for quite some time. I hope it is still fresh…" He says, taking the bag and opening it. It must have been, because he smiled and said "Thank you for bringing it to me. Now, let us put it in my planter." He turns around, and puts it in. He turns back around, before saying "Thank you again. This rare earth will be very beneficial to my experiments." He then looks out around the lake. "If you wouldn't mind, would you help me with some of my experiments?"

"Sure, why not. I've got time to kill." I say, slightly uneasy. I can tell this guy is way too into his work.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to make it worth your time." He says, jingling a bag of coins. I light up at the sight of more money. He smiles at me. "Alright, well there are two tasks I would like you to do for me. The timberlings I'm sure you've seen roaming around are usually not this angry. I think it has something to do with the soil. I have been working on different methods of nurturing plant life and I would like to try them on timberling seeds. Would you mind getting 8 of them for me?"

"How would I do that?" I ask.

"Oh it's simple, really. You just get the seed from their chest cavity." He said, like it was the most normal thing. I looked at him for a second, just to make sure he wasn't joking with me.

After a second, and no change, I shrugged my shoulders and said "Sure, why not." He nodded happily, glad that I had agreed to do that.

"And also, while you're doing that, would you mind collecting any timberling sprouts you happen to find? I fear they may already be too far gone." He asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can do that." I say, wondering to myself how I would go about that. I turn around and start walking towards one of the now known timberlings. Before I get within range though, I draw my sword, swing it a few times, getting a feel of the blade, before dashing at it. I'm not entirely sure how to kill the thing, but if it's anything like most other living creatures, it can't survive without its head.

Reaching it, I take a swing at it, but it raises one of its arms to block. My sword gets stuck, and I see it start to raise its other arm. Letting go of the sword, I quickly draw my dagger, duck under its swing, and stab it in its leg. It roars slightly, sounding kind of like a tree or one of those ancients that walk around Darnassus. I try stabbing it a few more times, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything. Backing up a bit, and sheathing my dagger, I fire off a quick **Moonfire**. This seems to do quite a bit more damage, as the timberling stumbles, showing a bit of burnt "skin". Quickly firing off another, the timberling quickly falls.

Walking up to it, retrieving my sword, and drawing my dagger, I make my over to its chest. "Now, he said that I need to get the seed from the chest cavity. But I have no clue what the seed looks like." I mumble to myself. Looking back over to the camp, I see Denalan working on something at his desk. _'Well he won't be any help.'_ Thinking this, I turn back to the timberling, and mumble. "Well, I might as cut it open, and just look for the seed."

So gripping my dagger tightly, I start cutting into it. After I cut enough away, I see that the entirety of its chest is empty except for the seed that I'm looking for tethered in the middle. I sweat-drop, and then think to myself. _'Well that was easy.'_ Cutting the seed out, I then realize something. "Wait, how am I going to carry these?" I look around my person, but I don't see a pouch of any description. Sighing, I make my way back over to Denalan.

As I approach he looks up. Seeing just the one seed in my hand, he nods before saying. "Yes, that is the seed from the timberling, but I'll need a bit more."

I look slightly embarrassed, before saying. "Well, that's good and all, but how am I going to carry them all? I don't have a pouch or anything."

He looks over my form, slightly confused. He hums to himself, before looking me in the eye. "Here, hand me the seed. You should probably head back to Dolanaar, they should have a backpack along with a few pouches that should be pretty cheap."

I nod, handing him the seed, before heading off. "Thanks, Denalan. I'll be back in a few minutes to continue gathering those things for you." He nods, before going back over to his desk to study the seed as much as he can.

Making it far enough away, I decide to take the quicker route. I transform into an owl and fly back to Dolanaar. Landing just outside the inn, I take a chance and change back into my older form right there. Surprisingly, I don't get too many odd looks. _'Huh, they must not care too much about a random adventurer_ _ **Shapeshifting**_ _. Well that makes things easier.'_ Making my way over to the nearest vender, I ask where I can buy a backpack and some pouches. She points me to the innkeeper. Making my way up the ramp to him, I ask him. "I was told you would be able to sell me a backpack and some pouches."

He nods his head, walking to the right and picking up a backpack and a few small pouches. He also grabs a round white rock with a blue swirl on it. He walks back over to me and starts to explain. "I do indeed have backpacks and pouches that I sell. They don't cost much, because they are really easy to make. Plus they are really helpful because they can be enchanted to carry a lot of things, plus really heavy things. This one currently doesn't have that enchantment, but all you need to do is visit any mage in Darnassus to get it enchanted. Also, seeing as you don't have one, I'm going to give you a Hearthstone as well. Every good adventurer needs one."

I look slightly confused. "What does a Hearthstone do?" The innkeeper looks slightly taken aback.

"You don't know what a Hearthstone does?" I shake my head. He sighs while shaking his head. "You must be a brand new adventurer, huh? Well a Hearthstone allows you to set any place, usually an inn or your house, into the stone. It allows you to teleport back to where you have the Hearthstone set. It has a slight recharge time of an hour. And I know that sounds like a lot, but when you're out adventuring, that time passes really quickly. This one is set to here to begin with, but you can change it whenever. To change its destination, you just channel mana into it following the circle. Whenever you want to use it, you channel mana into all of it at once."

I nod. "That does sound really useful. Thank you. And thank you for the backpack as well. How much is it, by the way?"

"The backpack and pouches cost 35 silver, and the Hearthstone is free. Every adventurer usually only needs one. Any extra however do have a fee." I nod and hand over the required silver, which just about drains me. I then put on the backpack, which is actually quite small. Then I attach the pouches to it as well.

Surprisingly, it doesn't hamper my movement at all. I thank him one last time, before walking off. I decide to stop by that woman from before, just to let her know Denalan is ok. Walking out of the front of the inn, I walk over to her. As I approach, she looks over and notices me. "Hello again, adventurer." I nod before she continues. "Not to be a bother but, how is Denalan?"

I smile at her, which cause her to relax slightly. "He is doing fine. I just came back to town to get a backpack and a few pouches."

She nods. "That is a good thing to have. By the way, this might be completely random, but I don't think i ever got your name."

"Huh, your right. Well, my name is Lisette…" I stop right after I say that, realizing a little too late my slip up. Although it didn't appear to matter.

"Lisette huh, a beautiful name. I'm Syral Bladeleaf. It's nice to officially meet you. And thank you for helping me as well."

I smile, glad that I hadn't goofed up majorly. "It was no problem at all, Syral. Although, I should probably get back down there and help him some more." She nods, agreeing with me. I turn around, gear all set, and **Shapeshift** into an owl and fly off, never seeing the stunned look on Syral's face.


End file.
